mariofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Dzamper
Hi Dzamper -- we are excited to have Mario Wiki Polska as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, YuChen Hsu Skin Hello Dzamper. We've found a bug caused by editing MediaWiki:AdminSkin directly rather than selecting a skin in . We're going to fix this, but it will mean the default skin for this wiki stops being monobook since that skin is no longer supported. Instead, you will be able to choose from a selection of themes on a new skin called monaco. This page has a comparison of skin features. You will find that you can make many more customizations to Monaco and it has a lot of new features which I hope your community will find useful. If you need any help modifying the monaco skin, please leave a message for JSharp. If you have any concerns about this change, please let me know here. Angela (talk) 01:31, 28 maj 2008 (UTC) I've got a better idea for the main image... I'm amaking it just now and I need to know who are this wiki's administrators because I need to talk to them. How many users have you got on this wiki. You have one more then! Can you please make me an administrator as well? I'll make this wiki as good as you can't even imagine it. Bowser The King 19:41, 19 lis 2008 (UTC) Sysop Hey, I'm helping too! check Koopa Trropa! Can I be rollback or Sysop??? You will rly need someone who knows that tricks used by spammers.Thats-a Mama Bloo to BTK and all her imaginary friends/socks \o/ 23:16, 24 lis 2008 (UTC) Please make me a sysop!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so cool. And i'm always active preventing vandalism and sockpuppeting!!!!!!!!!!1Thats-a Mama Bloo to BTK and all her imaginary friends/socks \o/ 14:03, 25 lis 2008 (UTC) Nie sluchaj Cube Game'a... On jest naprawde zly! Nie rob go administratorem! A na dodatek je go znam a on nie mowi po polsku ani po slasku!! Mam juz ten obrazek tytolowy to jest to Grafika:Mariowikipolska.jpg fajne, prawda? Zabanowalam paru uzytkownikow Zabanowalam Cube Game'a za spamowanie. Koopa Galaxiego tez. Mam tez zabanowac Castle Blecka? Teraz jest totalny chaos. The Guy behind ya, FOO'! 12:30, 27 lis 2008 (UTC) wykasuje nieptrzebne strony Tutaj jest totalny chaos! Zaraz wykasuje te glupie strony i czy mam zabanowac tych uzytkownikow na zawsze? Nie mam GG Cała wiadomość jest w temacie a mam do ciebie jedno pytanie: Czy mogę zabanować Koopa Galaxiego, Castle Blecka i Cube Game'a na zawsze? Bowser The King muszę zmienić podpis... Nie trzeba A jak będzie trzeba to się wtedy zrobi. Dzamper 18:12, 27 lis 2008 (UTC) Czy mam blokować każde konto Cube Game'a? (Wskazówka: Odpowiada się na stronie autora, a jak ty mogłeś pisać w samo południe? Nie chodzisz do szkoły lub pracy?) Król Bowser 18:44, 27 lis 2008 (UTC) Ja pisałam ze szkolnego komputera i powinieneś wiedzieć że mieszkam w UK. Ile masz lat? Ja mam 12. Właśnie popatrzałam na górę i tylko administratorzy mogli pisać. Jak ty to robisz? Jeszcze dwie rzeczy: Jak się przesyła grafikę typu media? Zawsze jak wchodzisz na moją stronę to ci się pokazuje że masz nową wiadomość. Kliknąłeś kiedyś na to? Kiedy zmienisz obrazek tytułowy? Wiem dlaczego Mario jest tak ubrany a nie inaczej ; ma ubranie w olorze polskiej flagi? czy nie zgadłam... Król Bowser 18:59, 27 lis 2008 (UTC) pisz na mojej stronie dyskusji a nie na tej normalnej bo mi się nie pokazuje że mam nowe wiadomości. Czy wierzysz w to co bonkers napisał? I odpowiedz na moje pytania: #Czy kiedy wszedłeś na moją srtonę po raz pierwszy to czy zdarzyło ci się kliknąć na "You've got new messages"? #Ile masz lat? #Jak się tak robi że tylko administratorzy mogą pisać na stronie dyskusyjnej? Król Bowser 19:28, 27 lis 2008 (UTC) W sumie sam nie wiem... A co do pisania na stronie dyskusji to ja przez przypadek, przepraszam najmocniej... #Tak =] #13 #Po prostu zablokowałem stronę bo już się przecież dobierali Dzamper 19:37, 27 lis 2008 (UTC) Czy mam polepszyc Mario Kart Wii? Jak sa postacie i przedmioty to zamiast gigantycznej tabeli ktora rozciaga sie na cala strone moge zrobic tak przyklad: Grafika:Mushroom.PNG| Mushroom Grafika:3Mushroom.jpg| Triple Mushroom Grafika:Banana.jpg| Banana Grafika:3Banana.jpg| Triple Banana Król Bowser 13:01, 5 gru 2008 (UTC) Trzeba tu zrobic porzadek Bardzo pszepraszam ale pisze ze szkolnego komputera gdzie nie ma polskich znakow. Moja mama mowi ze jak ta wikia jest po polsku to tylko ci co mowia po polsku moga tu byc. Bardzo dobrze mowisz po angielsku ...czy uzywasz komputerowych tlumaczy? Angielski to codziennosc bo mieszkam w szkocji a wczoraj dostalam Super Smash Bros Brawl. Król Bowser 10:42, 17 gru 2008 (UTC) Kirby Why'd you delete Kirby? Isn't Kirby part of the Marioverse too (he appears in Brawl)?LOLLER 13:25, 28 gru 2008 (UTC) Bowser The King Did you know that she got banned again from UnMario?LOLLER 13:25, 28 gru 2008 (UTC) This is not spam and not pointless My friend Cube Game asked me to paste this here exactly as he wrote to BTK at UnMario Probably all started because of this: "You'll never hide anything from me! Oh Kirby, everyone knows your other usernames. No they don't? Well, I know. Plz tell me 'bout ip adddress changing. I'm interested. I come from Unmario as well as OMG, mario's *** is on fire and it's gonna explode!!! (quite a long username to remember)" Note the bold text, if you had explained that OMG Mario was one of your socks I wouldn't have banned you (2 days), but no, you had to sign as OMG Mario and then you messed all up. It would have gone better if you said "Im Bowser The King/Basia/Kool Koopa" because i thought that OMG Mario was a different person and not you. When you signed as OMG Mario i first thought "It's that spammer OMG Mario! Basia doesnt exist and this guy is trying to fool me!I'll ban him". I didn't ban you for no reason and itwas only by two days! And I only Here's the proof "# 05:58, 1 November 2008 Cube Game (Talk | contribs | block) blocked OMG, mario's ass is on fire and it's gonna explode!!! (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 2 weeks (account creation disabled, e-mail blocked) ‎ (Unacceptable username: unacceptable username, disturbing the peace) (unblock) 1. 05:57, 1 November 2008 Cube Game (Talk | contribs | block) unblocked OMG, mario's ass is on fire and it's gonna explode!!! (Talk | contribs) ‎ (exaggerated expiry time, he didn't spam at all) 2. 05:55, 1 November 2008 Cube Game (Talk | contribs | block) blocked OMG, mario's ass is on fire and it's gonna explode!!! (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 6 months (account creation disabled) ‎ (Unacceptable username: Messing with the sysops, making war, and UNACCEPTABLE username) (unblock)" You as BTK was banned only in November 10th "# 17:24, 12 November 2008 Cube Game (Talk | contribs | block) unblocked OMG, mario's ass is on fire and it's gonna explode!!! (Talk | contribs) ‎ (k) 1. 16:31, 12 November 2008 Cube Game (Talk | contribs | block) unblocked Bowser The King (Talk | contribs) ‎ (OMG! What a BIG mistake because of two words!!) 2. 22:29, 11 November 2008 Cube Game (Talk | contribs | block) blocked Bowser The King (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of infinite (account creation disabled, e-mail blocked) ‎ (I have got superior orders to not contact this user. The same goes here. View another reasons below.) (unblock) 3. 22:16, 11 November 2008 Cube Game (Talk | contribs | block) blocked 98.27.221.134 (Talk) with an expiry time of 10 hours (anonymous users only, account creation disabled) ‎ (Bad words O:) (unblock) 4. 19:41, 11 November 2008 Cube Game (Talk | contribs | block) unblocked Bowser The King (Talk | contribs) ‎ (If you PROVE to me that OMG Mario on fire stole your password you're fine, if no... 1,000,000 year block.) 5. 17:23, 10 November 2008 Cube Game (Talk | contribs | block) blocked Bowser The King (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 6 months (account creation disabled) ‎ (Abusing multiple accounts: Sockpuppeting. Admitted via wii. lol you're banned!1!!!!) (unblock)" Then you to get revenge on me: said to everyone: "Mr. Yellow's a perv he's evil !!!" wasn't it? If you had said: I'm BTK, and OMG Mario is a plan of mine to become sysop or something like that, Well anyways I gave you LOTS of chances, but all what you said was: "I had a fantastic good time with you (but for the last couple of months I and my dad had enough of you) but it's stopped. For several reasons, I'm not allowed to write to you. I'm not a coward and the reason I'm ruining your reputation is that I'm being evil (coz I'm a bad guy) because you've banned me for not playing MK with you at UnMario. Please don't reply to this post, don't talk ever to me because my dad said that he'll report you to the police. (it's for you good). Arrivederci for ever! :S" * Remember this? * Note 1:Who was banned was OMG Mario, not you. Now, if you have THE SAME IP you were banned automatically. That's the proof that OMG Mario is YOU * Note 2: Had enough of me??? If this is a friend I don't need enemies. So you were the bad one here, you wanted to be my friend so I would ask Mr. Guy to promote you (Thanks God I was smarter than you). * Note 3: You are ruining me only because you re evil, huh? because (Note 4) * Note 4: I didn't ban you because of Mario Kart, I banned ONLY OMG MARIO ON FIRE in November 1st and you can check the block log. * Note 5: Arrest me because of what? I didn't do ANYTHING perverted with you. * Note 6: Couple of MONTHS?! This message was sent in November 9th! and we became friends in October 24th! edit That's it folks Well everyone, the situation is clarified and now you know why this BTK person is banned and all proven here. She will stay banned and will still be UnMario Wiki's Public Enemy No. 1 she doesnt deserve to be here. Nintendo Game Cube 17:05, 28 December 2008 (UTC)LOLLER 17:12, 28 gru 2008 (UTC) aka kirby fu the master of brawlin' * Written at UnMario Wiki by User: Nintendo Game Cube (Cube Game), a friend of mine. And don't leave your wiki alone like you did! Spammers may come and delete lots of pages!LOLLER 17:18, 28 gru 2008 (UTC) because my polish is terrible and I dont know how to write "Pink Puff Ball" and Playstation 3, well I wanted to say PS2 my friend a has a disk that contains lots of games including kirby (i dunno if it's official)LOLLER 17:20, 28 gru 2008 (UTC) my keyboard has no polish letters, like a Z with a point over it.LOLLER 17:22, 28 gru 2008 (UTC) there was this " Kirby jest baby alien, że pojawia się w Konsole Nintendo.”, no PS3 at all.LOLLER 17:23, 28 gru 2008 (UTC) anyone here HELLO i wanna make the Kirby articleeeeeeeeeeeeLOLLER 17:24, 28 gru 2008 (UTC) I just pasted what was in the deleted Kirby page here and see, no PS3.LOLLER 17:25, 28 gru 2008 (UTC) I made it now it's correct!! look itttt PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZLOLLER 17:28, 28 gru 2008 (UTC) i made kirby check ittttttttttttttttLOLLER 17:29, 28 gru 2008 (UTC) hello is that article goooooooood??? or i am a n00b who doesnt know nothing about kirby???? ~hello? kirby is made heloooooooooooooooooooo im being ignored by pointlessly.LOLLER 17:31, 28 gru 2008 (UTC) Tyle rzeczy jest do wytłumaczenia... #Czy mogę się zemścić na CubeGame'ie i go zablokaować na zawsze? (i jego fałszywe konta?) Bo zobacz co on zrobił: Grafika:STAYAWAY.png Zablokował mnie i zwandalizował mi stronę na UnMario!!! I jeszcze wypisuje bzdury wszędzie że jestem spamerem itp. I jeszcze rozgłasza moje prawdziwe imię!!!! (mam nadzieję że sie nie będziesz śmiał) #Dlaczego moja strona została odblokowana? Cube Game mi na niej spamował!!!! Teraz o nie są już pytania ani skargi tylko jedno przeproszenie i jedna oznaka przyjaźni: # Jak zauważyłeś, zaraz kiedy dołączyłam do tej wikii, Cube Game stworzył milion fałszywych kont i zaczął wandalizować tą stronę. Ja w każdym razie myślę że go tu sprowadziałam i bardzo mi jest przykro z tego powodu (choć nie jestem pewna czy to naprawdę zrobiłam) i jestem przez to teraz trochę nie w sosie... # Jeśli lubisz Mario, mówisz po polsku i grasz w gry video, to moze oznaczać tlko jedną rzecz: JESTEŚ MOJĄ BRATNIĄ DUSZĄ!!!!!! Król Bowser 18:36, 28 gru 2008 (UTC) Thank you thank you Dzamper for believing my story. BTK just wanted to be my friend because she wanted to become sysop at UnMario... LOLLER 23:16, 1 sty 2009 (UTC) thank you. :) Czy jest tu kto? Za niedługo się spotykam z moją kuzynką i chcę żeby polubiła Mario. Nie mogę polecić jej mariowiki bo nie mówi po anglielsku więc ta strona jest jedynym rozwiązaniem. TA STRONA MA BYĆ TAK SAMO FAJNA JAK MARIO WIKI!!! Król Bowser 19:36, 28 sty 2009 (UTC) Hi there! how do you do? I see that this wiki is almost dead guiseee... It means trolls can come here to spam, if you want u can promote me to admin and I'll patrol this place, kthxYoshi077 15:51, 29 sty 2009 (UTC)